Object of the Invention
The present invention is directed to an animal food dispenser. In particular, the present invention related to an animal food dispenser that selectively dispenses animal food.
Description of Related Art
Animal toys that dispense animal treats when the toy is rolled or otherwise manipulated are generally known. Such structures have a variety of forms and arrangements of holes and openings These treat-discharging toys are generally comprised of a wall that forms a hollow body which is configured for rolling and which has an interior cavity and one or more openings being dimensioned and configured for passage of animal treats into and out of the cavity.